Awakening
by Esth
Summary: It starts out as a normal day for Yusuke Urameshi, until he is awakened by a bubbley fairy girl in a pink kimono. To his dismay, she is there to bring him to the Spirit World for yet another mission. But when he gets there he finds things are not right.
1. Prologue: Nightmares

Readers,

I can't tell you how excited I am to have you reading my work! I came to this site hoping to get some more notice for my story and I sincerely hope you enjoy not only my style of writing but also the thought I have put into this story line itself. I'm sorry to say that though I would like to be, I am somewhat delayed in most updating so please be patient. I write at a slower pace than most people, and I do have a life outside of this as well. I would appreciate a review if you would like to and constructive criticism is always appreciated, but please no flaming. Thanks and please enjoy!

Sincerely,

Esth

P.S: On a note, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, though I wish that I did.

Prologue:

Nightmares

She looked tired. Her blue gray eyes no longer shimmered and her gold-blonde hair drooped lifelessly. She was sitting and looking at the wall, her hands on her knees. She looked somewhat peaceful but the way her whole body was shaking suggested otherwise. She was locked inside her glass prison, like always.

But this time it was different she seemed so defeated, lost. Her expression gave the feeling of utter lifelessness, and emptiness. She was an empty shell, she no longer wanted to live, and she had nothing to live for.

Scars on her arms and legs suggested torture, and her hair was matted and dirty. Her face was covered in grit and grim and her nails were filled with dirt. A man stopped by her door, opened it and walked inside. He carelessly left the door open, but he knew she would not try to escape. She was just a being that had no more will to live, no more zest for life.

He pitied her, but he would never say. It would only result in a beating for him, and he was too cowardly to do anything to help her. She sat there every day, the only thing she did was eat, and stare, the defiance in those blue pits that had been there at the beginning was gone. Her quick flashes of temper in front of the master never happened again after a while. Everyone wondered why.

In the beginning she was only fourteen, but even then she had been a spitfire. She had been a spirit that no end of torture had been able to bend. But after three years she had almost stopped living, she had no more in her. The man looked at her again, her stare still distant, put a loaf of bread in front of her, and then walked out the door closing it behind him.

But then a sight that no one had seen in a long time, her eyes focused. The man stared at her from the other side of the glass and then said something into his walky-talkie. Then she slowly stood up, her muscles working for the first time in ages, and she walked up to the glass and looked out. A sudden noise further down the hall explained her rare movement.

Her pale, drawn face stared out the glass and she slowly put her hands up to it, she turned her head down the hall to face the sound. Then, from the darkness came some of the master's men almost dragging a woman somewhat shorter than the one in the cell. She had brown hair falling down to her shoulders and her eyes were ice blue. She was screaming madly at the men holding her, and they were using all their force to keep her contained, and to not get hurt themselves.

"Let me go, you fools!" she screamed, hitting one of the men in the gut. He flinched slightly but his hold on her did not waver, " You will regret this all of you! You will die!"

When the men dragging the woman saw the man in the tunnel they yelled for him to get out of the way, but they were too late. The shorter woman had shot a blade of ice at the man impaling him in his gut and freezing him from the inside out.

Suddenly a dark form stalked out of a tunnel on the opposite side of the people carrying the woman. He stepped lightly over the body of the man, and walked over to the men. He was wearing a black cloak that shrouded his face, and his form.

"You will all die! I said DIE!!" the woman screamed.

"That is where you are wrong my pet," he said quietly, pulling out a strange looking stone from his pocket. The woman in the cell flinched, " You see I control you now." He said, and the shorter woman's eyes widened, turned to a liquid brown, and then she went limp in the men's arms.

The cloaked man then turned his gaze to the young woman in the cell. " Well look who graces us with her presence," he said sneering, " I see you have gotten up, little wretch." The girl snarled.

The man laughed evilly, " You are so much like your mother. Did you know that? I thought there was no more fight left in you but you bristle at the mere sight of me. How bought another dose of torture?" he asked her with a malicious smile.

The girl made no reply, she just looked at him, her eyes holding a smoldering hatred, " I hate it when you look at me like that," the man said, his eyes narrowing, " You should never have learned that from your little friend. I can't believe your mother let you play with that foul being."

The girl's face contorted with anger at the man. Then he pulled out the stone, her eyes grew wide, and then she let out a gasp and fell to the floor. " Oh well," the man said turning away from the girl and looking back at his men, " Throw her in there," he said motioning for them to put the shorter woman in the cell. Then he looked back at the girl, "You really should not be so ungrateful, Suri, I spared your little friend, and now I am giving you another," the girl began to get up, she lifted her head and then looked at the man with such hatred that it sent chills up the men's spines.

"You fool," the man said, " You know not to challenge me. Where did that get you last time?" he asked looking at her with an evil scowl, " If you want it to happen that way fine, suffer, I don't care." He turned away from the girl again, " In one hour bring her up to the room. You know what to do," he said and then started off down the tunnel. He paused at the body of the man, " And clean up this filth," and then he walked off.

The men started after their master, they picked up their fallen comrade, and then disappeared into the darkness. Suri quietly moved over to the woman they had just thrown into her cell. She picked her up and moved her onto a bed in the corner of the room. She tore off a piece of sheet and tied it around an open wound on the woman's head and then sat down in her place by the wall. She drew her knees up to her chest, and began to cry, knowing what pain she would have to endure again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he opened his eyes it was dark, a perpetual dark. He lifted his hand over his head, and rested the crook of his elbow on his forehead. He breathed in a deep sigh and pulled the covers higher over his chest, and turned over on his side. His alarm clock read 1:08, and from outside his closed blinds there were no streetlights on. He flipped over onto his back again and drew in a slow, deep breath, and his mind went over the dream again.

He had been having that same dream for the past week. It had been such a long time, before that, that he had dreamt of her. The dreams had stopped about two years ago, when he had met Yusuke, but they had started again, the same over and over, each one making him feel emptier inside.

He pushed back his long hair from his face and stared up at the ceiling, " Suri," he said quietly into the darkness.

"_You are very pathetic human," _said a voice in his head_, "She is gone, why do your thoughts dwell on her?"_

"You miss her too, Yoko," he shot back, " Do not pretend that you don't."

"_Hn," _came the undignified reply_, " Go back to sleep, and do not think of her anymore."_

He rolled over in his bed once his counter part being was gone. He closed his eyes and memories of his childhood floated through his mind. He brought his palm up and hit his forehead, wanting the past to stop invading him. He wanted to sleep; he wanted it to just go away. But in the back of his mind he knew that he would never stop missing her.

"Suri," he said into the darkness, " Why did you have to leave?"


	2. Chapter 1: A Sudden Hope

It's the first chapter! Yay!! Well I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I know I don't write as much as some people can and I applaud them for what they can do, because I can't yet. Just so every one knows, I've only been writing for a few years so its still pretty new to me. Hope you review and give me some feed back, because it could really help me! Enjoy!

P.S: I still don't own YYH and yes I'm going to do this every time…. he he he

Chapter 1:

A Sudden Hope

The bleep of his bedside alarm clock woke Yusuke Urameshi. He rolled over, blurry eyed and pounded on the clock with his fist, totally destroying it. Then he rolled back onto his back and pulled the covers over his head, blocking out the impending light of the outside world.

Soon after ward he began snoring again, and the sun rose up in the sky, making it harder for him to stay asleep. He turned and pressed his face into the pillow to ward off the oncoming light, and was disturbed by a knock on his door.

"Ooh, is it," he said blearily.

"Yusuke," his mother called from the other side of the door, " Botan is here to see you!"

"Uhhhh," Yusuke moaned, as he shoved his face further into the pillow.

"I'll just tell her to let herself in. Okay?" her statement was met by an even louder moan.

He then shoved his face further into the pillow, knowing what was coming. " Good morning, sleepy head!" he heard a bubbly voice whisper into his ear, " You need to get up now," she was answered with an inaudible mumble from within the pillow.

She shook Yusuke's shoulders and he flipped around, glaring murderously at the blue haired, violet-eyed girl standing over him. " Hello, Yusuke! How has your vacation been so far?"

He glared at her and ran his hand over his face and through his messy hair, " It was going perfectly before you woke me up," he rubbed his face again. He looked back at Botan, a scowl gracing his mouth, " What does the toddler want now?"

"Now, now Yusuke. There is no reason to get upset; Koenma needs you for another mission. He told me not to disclose information yet, I am only supposed to get you and bring you to the Spirit World."

Yusuke stared at her menacingly. Botan started to leave the room and before she closed the door behind her she turned and looked at Yusuke, " Come on Spirit Detective, you have to get ready. We are leaving in ten minutes," and she closed the door.

Yusuke fell back on his bed and closed his eyes, " Well there goes my vacation; down the drain, just like that!" he snorted, threw off the covers and began to get ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At twelve o'clock Yusuke threw open the doors of Koenma's office, in a very bad mood. He walked into the room and saw his whole team there. Hiei was leaning up against the wall in the corner, and generally looking like he did not care, as usual. Kuwabara was sitting in a chair in front of Koenma's desk trying to engage Kurama in a conversation, but the red head, who was sitting on the other chair in front of the desk, had a far away look in his emerald green eyes.

Kuwabara turned around when he heard Yusuke enter the room, " Hey Urameshi!" he yelled over, waving his hand.

Hiei looked over at him and graced him with his usual smirk, but Kurama didn't even looked over at him. He just stared at the wall in the corner. Kuwabara stared at Yusuke, " Hey Urameshi," Yusuke looked up at him, " Do you know why we are here?" he asked.

"Kuwabara, if I knew, why would I be here?" Kuwabara looked at him quizzically, and Hiei's smirk grew.

"Idiot," Hiei said shifting his arms and staring at Kuwabara.

"Wana say that to my face, shrimp?!" Kuwabara yelled at Hiei his face turning purple.

A snobby, "Hn," was Hiei's only reply.

Suddenly Koenma burst into the room, sucking fiercely on his pacifier, followed by a very nervous ogre. He glared at Yusuke, " Sit down," and as Yusuke was just about to make a childish retort he said, " I need none of your cheek, Yusuke! This is a very important mission and I want your full attention."

As Koenma sat behind his desk, Yusuke folded his arms across his chest and flung himself down into the chair next to Kuwabara muttering something about Koenma being a stuck-up, pacifier breathed, freak, until a murderous glare from his boss silenced him.

Koenma was folding his hands on his desk just as Botan entered the room. She gave all the boys a curt nod and then handed Koenma five folders. He shuffled these around on his desk and Botan stood by his side looking expectant and grave.

"As I have said," Koenma stated, " this mission is of the utmost importance. It might not seem so at first, but it needs to be finished with much haste," he sighed and rubbed his temples, " There are two demons that I want you to recover for me."

Yusuke scowled, " Why are we going to go get them for you? Can't they come to you by themselves?"

"Because, Yusuke they are being held against their will, on an island in the middle of the ocean, with a battalion of guards patrolling the whole island, and with a mind controlling freak as their captor."

"Oh," said Yusuke scratching the back of his head.

"So what," Kuwabara commented, " Aren't they demons? Don't they have like this awesome power that will let them go through walls or something?"

Koenma shook his head in despair, " So far we don't know to much about them. All we know is that if they give into the torture that they are being put through, we will have a heck of a time beating this maniac who wants to take over Spirit World."

"Oh," Yusuke said again and the ogre at Koenma's side snorted.

Koenma shot him a murderous glance, and then looked back at the team, " So I will be giving you each a file on both the demons but first, I want you to listen to me," He opened one of the folders on his desk, " The first demon is a B classed ice demon and our sources say that she maybe be possessed by a powerful spirit that was released from Spirit World by mistake."

Hiei looked up and smirked, " Mistake?"

Koenma looked at Hiei, his face red, " Mistakes are sometimes made. Dangerous spirits are sometimes released on accident."

Hiei snorted and then folded his arms back up and closed his eyes. Koenma sighed and placed his head in his hands, " If there was ever a time to listen to me without interruption," he sighed in exasperation yet again, " It would be now. Continuing on," he breathed out looking up at his team again.

"This demon is some what uncontrollable. We tried to apprehend her months ago but she escaped each and every time. So eventually she was captured by the A class demon I mentioned earlier, and we will get onto his recorded past later. She has been in his torture chamber for the past three months and as far as we know she isn't dead, yet."

Yusuke looked up confused, " Yet? I thought that this demon wanted to use her to take over all three realms or what ever he wants to do. Why would he kill her?"

"This demon is the very definition of a _perfect_ demon Yusuke," Koenma tried to explain, " He is intelligent, powerful, and not to mention, merciless. I have lost over a dozen of my top spies who were hired to obtain information about him," he paused for effect, " We believe that if she does not give into torture he will eventually kill her."

Yusuke leaned back into the chair and folded his arms together loosely, " Shesh," he managed quietly.

Koenma smiled sadly, " Yes it is very bad. Now as for the demon's name there is no record, but let me press this on you. She is ruthless and might be more than a challenge to bring back here. A few dozen of my men were frozen solid after encounters with her, so even if she looks weak, take her seriously and proceed around her with caution."

Koenma let them soak in the information for a second and then looked at Yusuke and the others, " That is only the first demon, but I'm going to have to say she might be the hardest tack on your list. The second demon we know almost even less about, we know almost nothing about her personality, what kind of demon she is, how she uses her spiritual energy, or even her class level," Yusuke and Kuwabara looked up at him shocked, "But we have a rough guess."

"We think she is only a little less experience than the ice demon and one reason for that is that she was living in the mortal world until she was a little over thirteen. And then for some reason the demon who started this whole thing kidnapped her. Her mother, who was also an unknown demon disappeared soon afterward and was never heard from again. Her name however is listed, she was known to everyone in the mortal world as Suri Hitoshi."

Koenma broke off as a sudden crack of spirit energy swept through the room. Kurama was sitting rigid in his chair; his eyes wide open and focused. Hiei graced his friend with his usual smirk but Kurama did not look at him. His eyes bored into Koenma, " Continue," he said forcefully more as a command rather than a suggestion.

Yusuke's eyebrows raised in amusement at hearing his boss being given orders to by the very intense kitsune. Kuwabara looked thoroughly amazed at Kurama's actions and Hiei's smirk grew. Koenma's face changed from a light shade of pink to beet red in an instant, he stuttered as he started off, "We, we don't know much about her. We think she is a low B class. We don't, however, know how or why she was taken considering she wasn't on a very high level when she was abducted. But our spies have told us that she has been the concentration of tortures that began when she first came then stopped about a year ago, and then when the ice demon first appeared the torture started again."

"So your objective is to get to the two demon's, and bring them back here without making too much of a disturbance and getting yourselves killed. Now onto the demon you are going to be dealing with," he paused shortly to stack his papers again, and when he looked up he shrank back under the stare of the green-eyed kitsune.

"Ah hem," he brought his hand up to his mouth clearing his throat nervously, "So. Let's see," he began shuffling through his papers until he pulled out an almost paper thin folder, " Oh yes, this is it," all the young men looked at the folder with an almost stoical amusement.

Koenma cleared his throat once again, " As you can see we don't know much about him. He is an A class demon who is very powerful, he has an artifact from Makai that enhances his energy and makes him almost invincible. So far we don't know what this is, or how he acquired it, but we know how he uses his energy. He is an almost one of kind demon that can control the weak minded. This would include," he looked back at the paper, " People who have little mental defense, and people who have been made weak by any means."

He put the few paper's he had back in his folder, " This means that both the demons you are being sent to get will be prime candidates for his mind control. So if either of them attacks you, please try not to kill them. He might be controlling them against their wills."

"How will we know how to identify them?" asked Hiei looking up at Koenma.

Koenma smiled weakly, " I was just getting to that," he lifted up a stack of folders, "I have pictures of the demons for all of you," he handed them to Botan who handed them to each of the young men, " They include side shots, profiles, every thing we could…" Koenma stopped in mid sentence along with Botan who had just handed a folder to Kurama.

The kitsune grabbed the folder, pushed back his chair and he headed toward the door almost methodically. Yusuke looked up as Kurama left the room and grimaced as another slap of energy swept through it. Koenma's face turned a shade redder and somewhat purple and he had a perplexed look on his face. Once the door slammed shut Yusuke unfolded his arms, grabbed a folder from Botan and followed his red haired comrade out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ "So he was the one Shuichi!"_ Yoko snarled inside their mind, _" We should have tried harder to make him stay away."_

Kurama put a hand on his forehead and leaned up against the hall wall, _" What could we have done to him Yoko, I was thirteen. You might have been all powerful but there was no way you could have taken over this body, you were too weak then."_

_ "Hn, I would have somehow," _he said fiercely, _" And why are you making excuses for us, we were the ones who let him take her away. If we had done more she might not have been tortured for almost four years!"_

Kurama grimaced inwardly, _" Yes I know, but in reality what could we have done. I was really only a human with abnormal spiritual powers back then, only a little more powerful than Kuwabara was when we first met him."_

_ "We still could have done some thing,"_ the fox demon said harshly.

_ "Yes Yoko, we could have,"_ Kurama sighed and took the folder out of his jacket pocket. He opened it slowly and flipped through the pages, he stopped at a picture of the second demon and his breath caught in his throat.

Yoko growled menacingly inside their head, _" Its her, now we know for certain. We've found her."_

Kurama's stomach did a flip and a nauseas feeling formed in the pit of his gut. He rubbed a shaky hand through his hair and jumped slightly as Yusuke leaned up against the wall next to him, " What is it?" Yusuke asked softly, " You've been acting strange today."

"It's nothing Yusuke, I'm just feeling a bit tired. I haven't been sleeping very well lately," Kurama said quietly.

"Hm, it seems to be a little more than that. You barely listened to Koenma and then when he says the second demon's name you get like super intense. To tell you the truth you looked like you were refraining from strangling him to get more information on her."

"Maybe I was interested," he said not looking up at his friend.

"I would say more than interested buddy. Did you know her or something?" he asked.

Kurama flinched, " I would prefer not to talk about it."

"Well that's just too bad, cause I'm not going to stop prodding until you tell me," he waved in exasperation, " Or at least tell Hiei, so one of us besides you knows what's going on!"

Kurama turned away from Yusuke and looked down at his feet, " I can't right now Yusuke. I need to sort out my thoughts and if I tell you, any of you, it might cause hesitation in our mission, and we can't have that."

Yusuke's eyebrows creased inward, "But right now, as Keiko would say, you need a friend to lean on. Or at least that's what I think she says, but that's not the point. The point is that if you hold some thing in that's troubling you it can hurt."

Kurama looked at Yusuke his eyes wide in surprise, "You sound like Yoda, and it is very uncharacteristic."

Yusuke rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, " Yah, well all I'm trying to say is that if you need a friend to talk to, we're all here."

Kurama graced Yusuke with a small smile, "Thank you, but right now I need to think."

Yusuke smiled widely and turned around to go back into Koenma's office. Once he shut the door Kurama turned his eyes back to the picture of Suri. It had been taken when she was a little over thirteen and she still looked the same to him. Her blonde hair was a short way past her shoulders and her eyes glistened with happiness. He looked up at a picture on the wall, opposite to the one he was leaning on, it held a moment of a peaceful sunrise over a grassy meadow and he thought of her smile.

He put the picture back into the file and closed his eyes. He lowered himself to the floor and sat down slowly then put his hands on his knees, his right hand loosely clenching the file and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 2: Cause For Concern

Hello again! Okay if you are still reading that means you're enjoying it a little, right? So if you are please review! I want to know what you like and what you don't like…. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

P.S: I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 2:

Cause for Concern

The darkness was almost comforting, now that the pain was gone. She shifted her weight but flinched as her back muscles flexed and the still open wounds all over her body began stinging again. Through gritted teeth she took in a gust of air to relax her muscles and her eyes closed slowly.

Gripping the filthy blanket on the ground next to her she slowly lowered herself onto the floor on her side. Her long hair fell over her face and she opened her eyes to look at the door of the room through her thick golden tresses.

She knew this room well. Every stone inlaid in the walls and floor, every cobweb and puddle of water. Oh yes, this room she knew almost as well as the back of her hand. Her eyes shifted to the mirror on the floor next to the thin piece of vine used as a whip. She flinched as she thought of the images that had been flashing from the mirror only minutes ago. It was more torture seeing him get hurt than any physical pain could ever be, her mind screamed every time he fell to the ground, every time he got back up and had that burning in his eyes telling his enemy he wanted more.

But she never saw what happened in the end, of any of the battles. Never was there any finality to anything that was shone in the mirror, and it forced a nagging doubt in her mind. She never knew if he was alive or if the spark had gone out in his brilliant green eyes. And never would the monster tell her, for he knew that the fear of what might be would kill her more each day than that of torturous beatings.

A knot rose to the top of her throat and moisture began forming at the corners of her eyes, but she swallowed the feelings of despair. Crying was out of the question now, now that she had stood her ground, now that she had showed the fiend that her soul was not beaten she could not back down. Her will and her pride would not allow her, she had been beaten before but she would never give up hope again.

She closed her eyes as the huge metal door creaked open and the impending light dispelled the darkness. A shadowed figure stood at the door leaning against the frame.

She sat up, her hair cascading down her shoulders, and scowled fiercely, " What do you want, swine?"

The man shifted his weight, " Now, now is that any way to talk to your father Suri? Such disrespect, you know I might have to punish you."

A snarl passed her lips, " There is nothing more you can do to me, beast."

The man chuckled, " Oh I think there is, your friend is coming to try and get you back, and I think I will have you pay him a surprise visit," he said bringing the strange looking stone from his pocket.

The girl's face went white as the stone began to glow, and she shook her head weakly, " No," she whispered, as her eyes began to glaze over.

The man laughed wickedly as her head lolled back and then came forward again, her pupils dilated and the blue of her eyes all but gone, " I will always win Suri, you should know that already. Now what about your friend?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei stood at the bow of the ship they were taking to the island, his hands in his pockets, deep in thought. Kurama had been acting very strange, he had been quiet and reserved since Koenma's office and his mood was not changing. He looked back at his friend who was leaning against the structure of the ship reading a book.

As his friend began looking up he quickly shifted his gaze to the horizon. The sea spray pelted his face and he breathed in deeply. He felt Kurama's eyes on his back but he did not turn to look at him. He smirked as he felt his friend's discomfort and the kitsune returned to reading.

The fire demon's acute hearing picked up the sound of the detective and the moron disagreeing and he knew that it would soon turn into a full-blown argument. He heard Kurama sigh deeply and then put his book down on the bench behind him. Kurama slowly got up and started to move toward the sound of the argument but the two younger teenagers turned the corner before he could take three steps.

"You Idiot!" Yusuke screamed, " Why in the world would Kurama want us to get beaten?"

Kuwabara made a rude gesture with his hand directed at Yusuke, and bobbed his head up and down oddly, "Well he has been acting weird and he won't tell us what he knows. He is hiding something."

"He said he would tell us when he sorted out his thoughts, so you need to give him space!"

Kurama grimaced as the yelling penetrated his ears, "Both of you stop," he said almost too quietly. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara froze and looked at Kurama's face, which was plagued by sorrow and anxiety, he looked at Kuwabara and smiled slightly, " You are right Kuwabara, I should have told all of you what I knew. I just needed to think about some things first," he sighed and rubbed a hand through his red locks, " But I'm ready to tell you all now."

Hiei came up beside his friend, his hands still in his pockets, " It's about time Fox," he remarked quietly. Kuwabara nodded dumbly in agreement, but Yusuke looked disturbed by his friend's distress.

"You don't have to tell us Kurama, and don't listen to Kuwabara he is being an idiot," Yusuke said quietly.

Kurama chuckled somewhat nervously and smiled again, " I do have to tell you Yusuke, I don't want to provide the monster that we are facing any advantage over us."

Yusuke nodded quietly and shot Kuwabara a chilling look, which he returned with equal malice. Hiei leaned quietly against the wall of the structure in the middle of the ship as Kurama explained his strange behavior.

"You were right Yusuke, earlier when you guess that I knew the second demon," he sighed again before continuing, "We were child hood friends before she was taken by the demon. I was not able to stop him from taking her then, but I have been looking for her ever since, and now we have found her."

Yusuke looked kindly at his friend as he shifted nervously, but Kuwabara, who was not used to this sudden display of emotion looked wide-eyed at the kitsune. Hiei looked up at his friend and smirked as Kurama began to lose his composure, his voice wavered slightly but he quickly recovered, "I can tell you how she uses her spiritual energy," he said quietly.

Kuwabara looked ecstatic, "Now this is what I'm talking about!" he said, "Teamwork!"

Kurama frowned, " Yes, teamwork," he said slowly rolling the word slowly off his tongue.

Hiei twitched slightly as Kurama's discomfort made it's way under his skin, "Say what ever you have to say, but quickly Fox before I'm forced to cease all these childish emotions," he glared at his friend who merely looked back at him all sentiment now gone from his face.

"She is a changeling, a very rare type of demon. She can alter her physical form into any kind of being she so chooses, which makes her very dangerous. That is why the demon took her. She will be a very successful weapon in his crusade of evil."

Yusuke frowned and looked up at the kitsune, "We'll try not to hurt her Kurama, but I don't think any of us can promise any thing."

"That's just it," the red head sighed, "I want to be the one to fight her if it comes to it. All of you remember that, because you will have to get out of my way."

The demon watched as the four young men stepped foot on his island and he chuckled softly. There feet crunched on the sand of the shore and he tried to imagine the sound of it. Of the ocean and the trees in the wind. Sounds he hadn't heard in years, and he craved them now.

He rubbed his thin chin thoughtfully as the four youths began to dissapear into the dense forest of the island, and he wondered. With a flick of his fingers a small, quaking blue demon appeared at his side.

"Yes, master?" it asked in its high, piercing voice.

He looked at the creature and rolled his eyes, "I want all four of them followed," he said pointing to the team, "And place Yushi and the top of the stairs," he muttered, turning back to the screen as the small black haired demon seemed to look straight into his face from beyond the camera.

He turned his chair to face another screen on the wall, the room was dark and gloomy, and nothing could be seen. It would be perfect for the surprise he was planning for the fox demon. And then he looked back at the cell where the ice-demon was trying unproductively to escape.

Over the speaker he could hear some of the very creative curses directed at him and his island. His mere chuckle turned into a laugh full of malice and cruelty, and he pounded on the desk with his fist in evil joy.

"Come detective," he said quietly, "Let us see if you can save his friend or if you can stop him from killing her by mistake."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama stepped onto the rocky beach of the island immediately feeling her presence. He shivered visibly as he felt her pain and her despair, and he looked out into the murky looking forest separating them from the underground structure.

Yusuke looked at Kurama and felt his energy reaching out to find his friend, "Kurama have you found her yet?"

The kitsune shivered again and then nodded, " This way," he said as he started walking into the forest.

Yusuke glanced back at Hiei, who merely followed Kurama, and then back at Kuwabara who looked sad, " What is it Kuwabara?" the Spirit Detective asked his friend.

Kuwabara started walking and peeked up at the red haired kitsune, " He really did miss her didn't he? I've never seen him this way, have you Urameshi?"

Yusuke shook his head, "Nah, its not like him to talk about a girl like this, unless you include his mom."

Hiei looked over his shoulder, "Come now humans!" he yelled harshly, "Or you will be left behind."

Kuwabara shot an ugly look the fire demon's way, "What was that, shrimp? Are you telling the great Kazuma Kuwabara to hurry up? You will regret that!"

Yusuke shook his head at the antics of his two friends then looked back at the fox demon. At least some things had stayed the same.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So many thoughts were running through Kurama's mind that he could not sort them all out. Images, memories from a not so distant past and the constant nagging from the kitsune spirit in the back of his head. He ran almost blindly toward Suri's energy a red rose in his hand.

"_Shuichi! Stop now, I demand of you!_" Yoko yelled inside of his head.

"No! I have to get to her Yoko, she is in pain."

"_And you are going to be no help to her, you crazed fool! Now stop before I take control,_" the fox thief hissed.

A dark skinned, muscular apparition jumped out of the bushes in front of him and he gracefully jumped over the demon and shot his rose through the fiend's head. The huge bulky creature fell over face first and Kurama kept going.

"I have to find her, Yoko! I must, its all my fault," he thought quietly, and for a moment the elder demon was quiet. But when he spoke his voice was full of contempt.

"_And when did you come to this conclusion, kit. Earlier this afternoon you were telling me that we could not have done anything to help her then._"

Kurama went silent and continued running, his mind was made up, "I will go through all the demons in my path and leave them for Hiei and the others. I need to get to Suri."

Yoko growled fiercely at him, "_So you will leave your friends to whatever fate befalls them to get to the girl, you imprudent boy. Ask yourself now, could you live with yourself if one of them dies because of your rashness. On top of that what would happen if you left these monsters to your friends and you got to the girl but she was already dead. Would you be able to live with yourself knowing that you had sacrificed your friends lives for someone who you could never get back."_

Kurama stopped and stood rigid his eyes wide with fear, "She won't be dead, she can't be."

Yoko rolled his eyes inside of their mind and snarled, "_Damn it, Shuichi! Get yourself together, running like a fool will get you nowhere, and think this out._ _You don't know if she's dead or not so consider the possibility that she is before you go rushing in to save her!"_

Kurama nodded slowly and ran his hand over his face and through his hair. He reached under his red locks and pulled out a rose, and then looked back over his shoulder. Hiei was close behind him followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara. He caught his friends gaze, his eyes full of fatigue and anguish, and the fire demon nodded and smirked. The kitsune graced his friend with a smile and ran off toward Suri's energy.

As he ran he felt as if the forest would grab him off the forest floor. He looked up into the dark boughs as he ran, "The forest is as impure as it could be, the monster must have employed a very powerful demon."

Yoko nodded slowly inside their mind, _" They are in pain, the darkness ate away their children and it is eating them away each day,"_ he then looked straight ahead, _"It is close, Shuichi,"_ he said quietly.

Kurama nodded and looked further on. In the distance he heard Yusuke's spirit gun and he felt the trees shiver as if in fear. A rustle in the forest further behind him told him that Hiei was close behind. He brought a rose out from his hair and then focused on his main goal. Suri.


	4. Chapter 3: Not Forgotten

It is Esth again! I sincerely hope you are enjoying my story, and right now I am currently finishing up Chapter 4! It is almost done, so hopefully you won't have to wait too long!

P.S: Still don't own YYH, Yoshiro Togashi does though!

Chapter 3:

Not Forgotten

Kurama had infiltrated the compound without much difficulty and was now running full tilt down a flight of stairs. He red hair flying out behind him as he skipped over demons and guards until he reached a large door. He stopped in front of it and took a deep breath.

Pushing it open he walked into a long tunnel with a clear looking cell off to the side. He saw the ice-demon they had been sent to get as well, and she looked strait at him through the translucent substance holding her captive.

"Get me out!" she screamed banging on her cell.

Kurama shook his head, "I'm sorry, I'll come back."

And with that he ran to the end of the tunnel and was faced with another door, and right behind it he could feel Suri's energy. He opened it slowly, his heart pounding in his ears, and all could see was darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blackness had penetrated into the recesses of her mind, as soon as he had put her into the room. And as the darkness engulfed her she knew what he was going to force her to do. She had trained all her will power into trying to stop him from controlling her body, but her mind was too weak and the strain made her weaker still.

Suri screamed inside herself, frustration, and desperation taking hold. Her head pounded mercilessly as she continued to berate herself for the helplessness she was feeling. She could do nothing but wait for her soul to except the truth her mind already knew.

She sobbed to herself, the only thing she was able to do on her own will. She hadn't known all of his cruelty until today, she had hoped he still had one shred of fatherly love in him, but she had misjudged him. He didn't care.

Bilge rose up in her throat but he forced her to swallow it down, not allowing her to try and get rid of the feeling of impurity running through her body. He was inside her mind forcing her body to do things it shouldn't have been doing, things she didn't want it to do. He hated her.

Her body shook violently and she tried to gag up the feelings again, but he just laughed at her. Fear began forming at the edges of her consciousness. A blanket dulling her senses, that's what it was like. Or a fog, an evil impending mist that would not leave her alone. He relished in her pain.

Unable to regain control of her body, she stood there in the dark, feeling nothing but the contamination of his will forced upon her. She did not want to give in but her mind was weak from years and years of emotional and physical strain. He fed upon her despair.

Then it came the moment she had been dreading, footsteps sounded out side of the door. She could feel him, coming closer and closer, and she tried to will him away. He continued coming, trying to find her, not knowing that she might be his doom. Another sob rose into her throat as he began pounding on the door. She wanted so badly to scream out to him, but she knew even if she could he probably wouldn't listen.

"Stupid, stubborn kitsune," she thought quietly to herself.

And just then the door began to open. She screamed inside herself again, and vainly tried to run away.

Then she heard his voice, "Suri?"

She sobbed inside herself and tried to scream out his name. "This can't be happening," she thought desperately, "Shuichi you fool, get out of here."

But he continued walking inside, and as soon as he passed the doorframe the chamber shut and they were locked in darkness, "Suri?" he asked into the darkness again, "Are you there?"

Then she felt herself move toward his voice, "No," she thought, "Go away, don't come any closer."

And then she heard him stop, his breathing quieted, but she could still feel his heart pounding in his chest. She had never heard it race this quickly before, and then she was filled with an overwhelming sense of sadness. He was here, but she could not run to him and embrace him, she could not whisper into his ear that she was alright, she could not breathe in his sent, hear his heart gently, rhythmically pounding in his chest. She could only sit here as a bystander as the monster used her body to try and destroy him.

She moved once more and she could feel a tingling at the edge of her senses, "No!" she screamed, "Don't you dare!"

"But Suri, I so enjoy to see you suffer, feel you suffer," a voice said into her mind, "I love to hear your heart race, love to feel your mind scream out to make your body stop when you can do nothing. Your suffering brings me pure joy, darling of my heart."

She sobbed, "No please don't do this, please, father," she said desperately searching for something to say that might make him stop.

He paused and for what seemed like hours he was silent, and she hoped. But then he began to laugh. The evil, malicious sound penetrated her mind like a sword and she knew what she had said had done nothing. And the tingling resumed until it ran through her whole body, and she could feel the size of her limbs changing, feel herself growing fur and her hands changing into paws with razor sharp claws.

When it had stopped she saw the room from a different perspective, not only lower to the ground but she could see in the darkness. Her eyes looked around the room under a different influence entirely, and she saw him. The sadness plucked at her again, his hair was long, just as long as it was in the battles she had seen him fight, but he was taller. "Just as he should be," she thought quietly to herself, but the monster heard her.

"He won't be that tall for long," he said cackling, "Soon you will see him on his knees with blood pooling underneath him, asking you with those eyes and that sweet little voice you so love, 'why are you doing this,'" he said trying to mimic Kurama's voice.

Her heart fell deeper into the abyss of her shattered soul as he said this. "Go away," she whispered feebly, her mind going somewhat numb with sorrow and he chuckled, "Why do you hate me?" she asked.

"Hate you?" he exclaimed, "I already told you Suri, I don't hate you. I hated your mother after she left me, I hated that boy for being around you, I hated the ice-demon for drawing out your resistance to me, but I do not hate _you_. How could I hate my own flesh and blood?"

"Why do you torment me? Why do you cut up wounds you know are still bleeding? Why don't you love me like a father should?"

He seemed confused for a moment, but then composed himself, "Because I have the power to do so, because you must be must be punished for your disobedience, and because I don't have the capacity to love as you say. Love is not an emotion I can feel."

Then he stopped speaking and began to make her move again. But she said nothing, she knew now there was nothing she could do. Though she began to will Kurama to kill her as soon as she stepped into his view, she was fairly certain he wouldn't. However when she looked into his cool green eyes she wondered what he would do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei ran through the entranceway of the fortress still hacking away at the limbs of demons the Fox had left in his path. And there were a lot of them. He looked back at the detective and the fool and they both caught his eyes simultaneously and nodded. He had to find Kurama.

The fire apparition had sensed the calamity racking the fox demon's mind and what he had said on the boat proved to him that the kitsune was heading into an emotional break down. And despite his calm façade, Hiei was genuinely worried for his friend. Something he didn't like to admit, even to himself.

He scowled as he sliced through the tide of low level beings flooding the hall, and followed the kitsune's sent to a door to the left of a gigantic stairwell leading, he thought, down to the darkest recesses of the earth. Though when he opened the door he was met with a very unhappy one eyed demon holding a titanic mace, with spikes as long as the swordsman's forearm.

The demon swung at him and though Hiei jumped to avoid a smashing hit, because of the surprise, the spiked weapon flew into his leg. He winced and struck back slicking the demon's neck through the bone and the huge red-skinned monster fell.

"Damn!" he swore as he clutched his leg. Thinking quickly he tore off the cloth covering his forehead and wrapped it tightly around the wound. Fighting back stabs of pain he ran down the stairwell until he made it to a door. He could smell Kurama's sent not too far away and then he heard a scream of terror and pain and he quickly pushed the door open.

It led to a large room with a glass cell to one side and more tunnels leading from the main area. And then he saw the ice-demon, sitting in the cell staring at the door opposite to Hiei. As he ran over to the glass chamber she looked at him, her chocolate brown eyes stricken with fear.

"Are they in there?" he asked pointing to the door.

She nodded and the yelled to him as he began to walk towards it, "Hey, get me out of here!"

He barely looked back at her as he said, "I'll be back, like I would leave you in this misbegotten place," as he opened the door.

As the steel door opened slowly, with a faint creaking noise, Hiei was faced with a darkness that surprised even him. And the chill was almost unbearable; it was as if he had stepped into a freezer. His cold red eyes skimmed over the darkness but he could see nothing so he opened his Jagan cautiously.

A whimper to his left caught his interest and he turned his head to face it. As his third eye peered through the gloom he caught a glimpse of Kurama's flash of red hair and then he saw a figure crumpled up in the kitsune's arms. He walked over to his friend until he was sure Kurama could see him.

The kitsune looked up at him and smiled, "It's over," he almost whispered and Hiei could see the pain flashing through the redhead's green eyes. He then looked down at the girl in the Fox's arms. She seemed to be about a head smaller than Kurama, but the kitsune had experienced a growth spurt the last year, so Hiei thought she was about 5'6. She had long blonde hair and though her eyes were closed he knew from the picture that they were a gray-blue.

"Kurama, we have to go," he said to his friend. Kurama nodded to tell Hiei that he had heard but as he began to get up with the girl his knees buckled beneath him and he let out a moan as he fell to the ground. Hiei stood there looking impassive, but inside he was very concerned. He looked over his friend's body with his Jagan and he located a series of very large lacerations on his side and back that were bleeding profusely.

He quickly sent a mental message to the detective telling him to come down quickly and took off his outer cloak. He took off the Fox's shirt and pressed his black cloak on the worst of the wounds, hoping to slow the bleeding until Yusuke could call Botan and make a portal to Spirit World.

"Hiei," Kurama said weakly, "Did you get the ice-demon?"

"No," he said slowly, "You needed my help so I came."

Kurama breathed in a gust of air and tried to slow his breathing as it began to get faster, "Thank you," he forced out of clenched teeth.

"You shouldn't be having this much trouble healing your wounds Fox, what are you doing?" the shorter demon said accusingly.

"She needs it more than I do," he said quietly holding tighter to the girl.

Hiei grunted with frustration, "Idiot," he stated. He squatted there next to the wounded kitsune until he heard Yusuke and Kuwabara. The detective ran over to the redhead and began speaking softly to him, and Hiei left to follow Kuwabara who was walking over to the ice-demon.

The short demon looked up as Kuwabara opened up the cell door and flinched. Kuwabara smiled widely and began to try to flatter her with complements on her beauty. She smiled weakly in response, "Thanks but you can stop giving me a headache now."

Hiei smirked and the tall carrot top looked dumbfounded. The ice-demon brushed past both of her rescuers and walked toward Yusuke, Kurama, and the girl. She leaned down to inspect the young woman and then said something to Yusuke and he nodded. Yusuke picked up the girl bride-style while the ice-demon took the detective's place in stopping the blood flow of Kurama's wound.

As Yusuke passed Kuwabara he nodded his teammate over to Kurama and the taller man immediately ran over to the kitsune and began to help him up. The ice-demon, still staunching the blood flow of the wound, followed the taller man until they passed Hiei.

The dark haired demon took the cloak from her and motioned her to the girl; she nodded to him and walked quickly to catch up to Yusuke. Hiei pressed the cloak again to the Fox's side and then looked up at him.

"You really are an idiot, will you start healing yourself now?" he asked snidely.

The fox nodded and Kuwabara smiled gently down at him, "We did good Kurama, you got her and were all safe."

Kurama sighed but then perked up, "Will we be able to get out safely? What about all the demons."

Kuwabara chuckled, "Well while you and the shrimp were getting your friend we sorta kicked some ass. Don't worry we won't be bothered."

The kitsune's head sagged down in response and his legs buckled again. As he slipped out of Kuwabara's reach Hiei grabbed him before he hit the ground, "Baka kitsune," he remarked in a disgusted voice, "You don't go unconscious like that without giving us warning."

Kuwabara lifted the now unconscious fox onto his back and they continued walking, trailing only a tail length behind Yusuke and the two demons, "This could have turned out worse," Kuwabara remarked solemnly. Hiei began to nod but then stopped himself when he realized he was about to agree with the man, and he sneered.

"Imbecile," he said nastily as he turned his concentration back to the wound on the Fox's side. What ever happened between the Fox and this girl next he decided would be very, very interesting to watch.


End file.
